Only One
by Kamilia
Summary: Atem and Tea are walking to school and along the way they discover something that they have been keeping from each other. What would this lead to and how would it change thier friendship forever


"ATEM! Why didn't you wake me up for school?" Yugi yelled as he rushed into the bathroom.

"I did two times. It's not my fault you, Joey and Tristan stayed up all night talking about girls." Atem replied as he put on his school shoes and head threw their room door.

"Atem, where is Yugi?" Grandpa asked as Atem came downstairs and entered the kitchen.

"He is in the bathroom Gramps, see you later." Atem replied as he exit the game shop and began walking to school.

Ever since the ceremonial duel with Yugi, Atem decided to stay and live a normal life.

"Hey Atem wait up." A girl yelled from behind him. He turned around to see the girl of his affection, his queen, Tea Gardner. The major reason he decided to stay was because of her, now all he had to do was mutter up the courage to tell her. She looked so beautiful in her pink oxford shirt, blue shirt and tie, white sock and brown shoes. It show all of her curves.

"Hey Tea what's up?"

"Nothing much, so where is Yugi?"

"He is at home still. He was on the phone talking to Joey and Tristan about sex and girls. You know the usually stuff."

"Too much information." Tea laughed as she and Atem began walking towards school.

_She has the most wonderful laugh I have ever heard_. Atem thought not realizing that Tea was calling him.

"Atem are you alright?" Tea asked worriedly.

He managed to snap out of it to answer. "Yes I am. Why do you ask?" As he continued to look lovely at her.

"Because you seem out of it." Tea said before blushing deeply at the fact that Atem was staring at her. "Is something on my face?" Tea asked as she started to check her face.

"No you look beautiful, as always." Atem said absent mindly before blushing at with he said. "I mean y…you ...I …look beautiful. I mean you."

Before Atem could say anything else Tea placed her finger on his lips and said "I know with you mean and thanks for the compliment" while she blush an even deeper shade of red. Tea slowly removed her finger as both she and Atem entered a never ending staring contest while moving closer towards each other.

Atem moved his arms around Tea's petite waist as Tea wrapped her arms around his neck as the two moves closer towards each other and as they where about to kiss a voice said from behind them.

"Pretty girl, how about you dump that loser of a boyfriend and go out with a real man."

They both turn towards the direction of where the voice was with Atem's arms stilling around Tea's waist, holding her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

They saw a man with long blonde hair, hazel eyes and wearing a full black biker outfit moving slowly towards them.

"Stay away from her mortal or else you will suffer a slow and painful death." Atem said in a dark voice as he held her tighter.

The man smiled as he backed out a knife and continued to walk towards them.

Tea looked at the man first before looking up at Atem and still wearing a scarlet blush. She never harbored a hint of fear because she knew that as Atem held her tightly that she would be always be safe.

"Such tone coming from a little boy." The man chuckled as he prepared to grab after Tea and stab Atem.

As the man came close enough to touch Tea Atem forehead began to glow and yelled "OBEDERATE!"

The man collapsed on the ground lifeless.

As the glow began to vanish Atem asked. "Tea, are you alright?"

"Yes I am but Atem what did you do to him?" Tea asked

"I sent his mind to the shadow realm. Tea I couldn't stand the sight of him or another man touching with belongs to me, my beautiful Tea nor will I make it a reality. I love you too much." Atem said as he looks down on her.

Atem blushed when he release with he had said.

"You love me? Atem, do you really love me?" Tea asked, hoping her ears weren't deceiving her.

"Yes Tea. I love you with all my heart and soul, more then anything else." Atem said softly as his hand still cling on to Tea's waist.

Before Tea could say she returned his feelings Atem kissed her passionately on the lips. After a few moments Tea returned the kiss as she retain the hold she had on his neck tighter and tighter till there was no space between them. Atem licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly obliges to. Atem entered her mouth with his tongue and moaned as they tongues dance wildly into each others mouth. Atem slid his hands downwards to his bottom still holding her tightly never wanting the wonderful feeling of her lips to end.

As they parted both breathless from the kiss holding each other loving into each others arms.

"Tea I apologize for-."

"Atem kiss me." Tea ordered politely

Atem didn't have to be told twice as quickly chase his lips onto hers. She is his queen, his density, his main and only reason for staying her, his lover and his soul mate. After three minutes they parted while looking into each others eyes with love.

"I love you Tea more than my own life. You are my queen the keeper of my heart and my destiny." Atem said breathless.

"I love you too Atem. Ever since I first saw you are my pharaoh, my king and my lover for all eternity." Tea said breathless as well.

"My love I am so happy to hear that now you see why I could never let another man touch you. You are my everything and I could never stand the sight of another man touching you much less hurting you."

"Nor would I want another woman touching you."

"You don't have to worry about that my queen." Atem smiled before he was about to kiss her again but stopped when they heard the school bell.

"We are late." Tea said as she smiled at her new boyfriend.

"I don't care as long. As I have you my queen." Atem said before kissing her again, this longer than the one before.

* * *

"Atem, why were you late for class when you left the house before me?" Yugi asked as he sat between Joey and Tristan and Atem sat beside his girlfriend on the lunch table.

"Yeah and what about you Tea? You're never late for school." Joey stated.

Atem looked towards Tea and said, "Guys, Tea and I have something to tell you."

"We are going out."

"You mean you two are together, together? As in boyfriend/girlfriend." Tristan said shocked.

"Yes." Atem simply stated before he gave Tea a peck on the lips.

"Since when and how?" All three yelled causing the entire cafeteria to look at them

* * *

"Atem that was the best date ever" Tea smiled before kissing him. The two stood infront of her house.

As they parted Atem smiled before saying "Good night my love and have sweet dreams."

Atem held her tightly feeling warmth that he has grown to love over the many years and kiss her.

"Your lips taste like strawberry declivous and sweet." Atem whispered.

"And your tastes like cinnamon."

"I better go home before the rain comes." Atem said never wanting to leave her side.

"Bye." Tea said as she watched her boyfriend about to leave till the rain started to drizzly

"I better run home before it gets worst." Atem said as he was about to dash off into the rain.

"No your not. You can stay with me for the night and I would just call grandpa to tell him."

"Won't your parents say something if I stay here?"

"Their not home. They went on a business trip and will be back for in a couple of weeks." She answered, sadly.

"You must get lonely after a while my sweet Tea."

"I do but after a while you get use to it I mean they have been doing this since I was 15 so it becomes like natural for them not to be home."

"Tea." Atem said as he raised her head to look into his eyes. "You will never be lonely again, not as long as I live and breathe. As long as you have me, Yugi, Joey and Tristan by your side. We all love you and if you want us to sleep over to keep you company we will be here in a heartbeat." Atem said softly.

Tea nodded before she and Atem went inside.

* * *

"Yugi, Atem will be sleeping over for the night due to the change of weather" Tea said.

_"Okay Tea. Thanks for calling. Me and gramps were beginning to worry. Bye."_ Yugi said calmly over the phone.

As she hung up the phone she turned to Atem and said, "Let me show you where your sleeping tonight."

Atem nodded before they went upstairs.

"This is the guest bedroom." Tea pointed out as she opened the door.

Atem and Tea spent the next hour talking, reading and making out.

"Good night Atem." Tea said before getting off the bed but felt two strong hands wrapped around her waist.

"Atem-."muttered before his lips were planted onto his for a passionate kiss. As they parted Tea breathing heavily with a flush face saying, "I think this is going to lead towards something else."

"Only if you want it to." Atem said

"Yes I want it to." Tea said

Atem kiss up to her neck to her jaw till he reaches up to her lip and slowly pressing his lips against hers. Tea wrapped her arms Atem's neck while the kiss was getting heated. He licked the bottom of her lip to ask for entrance which Tea gladly granted by opening her mouth and they both let out a moan when their tongues met. Atem slowly travel his hand to the back of her purple dress to pull down the zipper and throw it on the floor like a feather. He started at her huge round breast and curvy hips and felt himself going hard at the sight of her. Tea place her hand on his chest.

Atem said "It's your turn to undress me." Tea slowly unbuttoned his shirt and gently threw it to the ground to show his hard muscled chest. She couldn't help but admire the sight of him. She ran her hands from his chest to his pants and started to unbuckle his belt then his pants before it fell to the ground. Atem stepped out of them and slid his hand down her breast to kneed it gently which drought her to moan. Atem kiss her lips again then down to her nipples with his tongue while rubbing the other with his other hand Tea let out a grasp in pleasure and arched her back for Atem to take in more of her. He parted her legs and kisses her inner tight and licks her womanhood which made Tea moan in pleasure. She moaned even louder as he place two of his fingers to rub clit. A few more licks from Atem sent Tea over the edge and cum. Atem lick all of her juice before kissing her to taste herself. Tea then pulled off Atem's boxers to reveal his gigantic cock. Atem smiled before kissing her and got between her legs thrusting his manhood into her. Feeling a barrier, he knew she was a virgin and was glad to be her first as she was his. Atem then slid out till only his tip was left and slammed back into her making the both of them. Tea wrapped her legs around him while Atem slid his hands to her lips and trusted into her faster and faster making Tea scream as he gave her so much pleasure.

"Tea, I am cumming." Atem yelled

"Me to, cum for me my love. Cum inside of me"

"Sure?"

"I am sure Atem. On the pill."

Atem trusted into her faster and harder bringing them both to a sweet release.

"ATEM!" Tea shouted as she came to a sweet release with Atem following behind her shooting his seed into her womb.

"I love you Atem." Tea said as they lay on the bed bare naked.

"I love you too Tea and hopefully sometime soon in the future can you would do me the honour of becoming my queen? Not only in my eyes but the eyes of our friends and family and the world."

"I would love that." Tea said sheepish before she went into a slumber. Tea lay on Atem's muscular exposed chest and his arms around her bare waist.

Atem looked at his soulmate's exposed body, admiring how beautiful she is before drifting off to sleep feeling a comfortable warmth surrounding him, not caring if anyone see's them.


End file.
